NIGHT
by rururu
Summary: "Sudah tidak ada lagi, Tetsuya… aku sudah hangus terbakar dan menjadi debu dengan begitu sempurnanya." Akashi/Kuroko
1. Chapter 1

**NIGHT**

****Disclaimer :**Kuroko no Basuke (c)Tadatoshi** Fujimaki** .**

**Warning : AU. Drama. OOC. Typo. Non-baku**

**Pair : AkaKuro. Slight!****Ki****Kuro**

* * *

.

.

.

_Pastinya sunyi bila malam_

_Tentunya resah bila siang_

_Mencari cintanya_

_Dibawa angin mengembara_

_Kasih_

_Dia tidak bermimpi_

.

.

.

"_Aku mencintaimu,__ Tetsuya. Apa aku harus mati baru kau akan berhenti dari pekerjaanmu ini.."_

Tetsuya terbangun dengan tubuh basah keringat, ia terengah-engah. Mimpinya sesaat tadi terlalu nyata, sangat nyata, seakan ia melihat langsung, seakan ia berada di sana dan melihat sendiri seringai putus asa di wajah Seijuurou dalam keremangan cahaya. Tetsuya meraup wajah, perasaannya mendadak sakit.

Ucapan Seijuurou dalam mimpi Tetsuya masih begitu segar di kepalanya. Tetsuya mendesah. "Seijuurou-kun…" ia memandang sosok yang tidur menelungkup di sisi lain ranjang, pelanggannya malam ini.

Tetsuya tersenyum getir, kegiatannya bersama pria pirang yang tidur tanpa busana di sisinya beberapa jam lalu kembali berkelebat. Mengingat bagaimana si pirang mendesah begitu hebat ketika dia bertindak, ini pertama kalinya Tetsuya mendapat pelanggan yang tidak bisa tahan dengan mendesis saja seperti kebanyakan mereka yang sudah-sudah. Kise Ryouta–pilot 27 tahun - mengaku kalau itu yang pertama baginya, pertama kali memasuki, tapi Tetsuya yakin pria itu bohong. Tetsuya bukan anak kemarin sore yang baru sehari dua hari mengenal ranjang, ia tahu mana pasangan bercintanya yang baru pertama kali atau sudah tak terhitung kali. Namun Tetsuya tak peduli, bohong atau jujurkah sama sekali bukan masalahnya, ia hanya perlu tahu kalau bayarannya sesuai, itu saja.

Namun mimpi tadi masih menyita seluruh sarafnya, pemuda mamis itu kembali mengusap wajah. "Apakah Seijuurou-kun baik-baik saja?" Tetsuya berbisik sendiri. Tak tenang, ia turun dari ranjang, telanjang mengumpulkan pakaiannya yang berserak di lantai kamar. Paha dan analnya masih terasa lembab lengket dan nyeri. Tetsuya mendecak, tangannya merogoh saku celana, mencari ponselnya.

Panggilannya tersambung, satu kali, dua kali, Tetsuya mencoba hingga delapan kali. Tak ada jawaban. Mimpinya semakin membuatnya cemas. Tergesa ia menggunakan celana dalam lalu _jeans_-nya, dengan tergesa pula ia mengancing kemeja.

"Apakah kau akan pergi sekarang, Kurokocchi?"

Tetsuya menoleh. Kise sudah terduduk di ranjang, selimut menggumpal di bawah pinggangnya. "Ya, aku harus pulang. Kise-kun." Tetsuya mengenakan sepatunya.

"Ini masih sangat pagi-ssu…" Kise turun dari ranjang, kepolosannya langsung tersingkap. "Tinggallah sebentar lagi, Kurokocchi_,_" Pria itu mendekati Tetsuya, "Aku akan menambahkan _fee_-nya besok…" Kise merayu sambil mencium tengkuk pemuda di depannya.

"Maaf Kise-kun_… _Aku harus pergi."Tetsuya melerai lengan Kise di perutnya lalu segera melangkah ke pintu. Kise bukan pilot pertama yang membayarnya, dengan wajah manis yang dimilikinya, Tetsuya sudah berkali-kali mendapat pelanggan penerbang pesawat dan juga warga asing.

Kise mendesah, "Apa kita bisa ketemu lagi malam nanti, Kurokocchi? kau _free_?" pria itu bertanya, sepertinya dia tergila-gila dengan pemuda manis yang dikencaninya beberapa jam lalu.

Tetsuya berdiri di pintu yang sudah membuka, _"_Aku tidak tahu." lalu dia melesat pergi.

Tak sulit mendapatkan taksi di kawasan perhotelan kota Tokyo, setengah jam kemudian Tetsuya sudah berdiri di depan rumah mungil bergaya sangat _minimalis _yang berada di kawasan pinggiran kota, rumahnya dan Seijuurou.

Gelap, dan hening. Tentu saja, siapa manusianya yang berhasrat membuat hiruk-pikuk pada saat dini hari begini? Tetsuya melintasi ruang tamu kecil yang hanya diterangi pendar lampu hias dari dalam akurium mereka di sudut ruang, ia menuju kamar, satu-satunya kamar tidur di rumah itu. Tanpa suara, dikuaknya daun pintu, cahaya lampu tidur di atas nakas membuat keadaan di dalam kamar remang-remang, lebih terang dari keadaan di ruang tamu. Tetsuya menemukan sosok pria yang dicintainya berada di bawah selimut tebal, membelakanginya. Ia bernafas lega, mimpinya beberapa saat lalu jelas hanya bunga tidur.

Tanpa suara, ia menutup pintu kamar lalu berjalan ke ranjang. Ponsel di saku celana disimpannya di samping lampu tidur. Perlahan Tetsuya menelusup di bawah selimut, di sisi Seijuurou yang tidur membelakanginya. Takut membangunkan, dengan amat perlahan juga Tetsuya merapatkan dadanya ke punggung kokoh sosok itu lalu melingkarkan lengan ke pinggangnya. Namun usahanya tak semulus yang diharapkan.

Seijuurou mengeliat, "Tetsuya?" nada mengantuk terdengar jelas dalam suaranya yang parau.

"Hm," Tetsuya menggumam, "Maaf membangunkanmu, Seijuurou-kun…"

"Kau bau sperma."

Tetsuya memeluk sosok dalam dekapnya kian erat, menyurukkan wajah ke tengkuk Seijuurou,

Seijuurou mendecak lalu mengeliat melepaskan diri, ia membuat jarak dengan Tetsuya. "Seharusnya kau tak perlu pulang." nadanya dingin, menusuk. "Tak sempatkah kau mandi sebelum keluar dari sana? setidaknya berusahalah membuatku tak mencium aroma laki-laki lain darimu." suara Seijuurou masih menikam, "Seharusnya kau tak perlu pulang, Tetsuya."

Seijuurou mendecak kesal, marah dan muak. Sekali bergerak dia sudah keluar dari bawah selimut untuk selanjutnya keluar kamar.

Di atas ranjang, Tetsuya mengerjap, ada kebeningan yang meluncur dari sudut matanya.

.

.

.

_Cinta macam apa yang sedang __kita__ lakon__i__?_

.

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya… sangat."

Seijuurou mendekap tubuh polos itu ke dadanya yang masih basah keringat. Di luar sana, hujan turun dengan begitu derasnya diselingi petir yang memijar dan guntur yang memekakkan.

Tetsuya mendorong tubuh lelaki yang merangkulnya dari samping hingga terlentang, kemudian mendaki dan merebahkan diri tepat di atasnya. Tanpa mempedulikan perut yang masih lengket dan badan yang licin keringat, ia memeluk Seijuurou dan menyurukkan wajahnya di lekuk leher lelaki itu. Tak ada yang bersuara hingga beberapa menit kemudian.

Hujan masih deras, udara kian dingin, tapi ranjang mereka tetap hangat.

"Bisakah aku meminta sesuatu, Tetsuya?"

"Hm?"

"Berhentilah… seperti yang dulu kau niatkan, bisa?" Seijuurou membelai punggung Tetsuya yang menelungkup di atasnya

Tetsuya diam, ia tahu kemana arah ucapan Seijuurou. Lelaki itu memintanya berhenti dari pekerjaan yang telah di jalaninya selama ini. Pekerjaan haramnya, dosa yang tak terampuni sampai kapan pun.

"Aku yakin kau bisa, Tetsuya… kalau uang yang kau cari, aku bisa memberimu lebih banyak dari apa yang kau dapatkan selama ini. Kau bisa bekerja di perusahaanku kalau kau mau. Aku ingin hidup berdua denganmu… tanpa ada kekhawatiran."

Tetsuya masih diam, tapi pikirannya mengikuti setiap kata dari bibir Seijuurou yang berhembus di lehernya.

Sanggahan-sanggahan menggaung dalam hati Tetsuya.

Seijuurou mengeliat di dibawah pasangan hidupnya, merasakan tekstur Tetsuya menggesek di badannya. "Bisakah kau menurutiku, Tetsuya?" Seijuurou mengangkat kepalanya, memandang langsung mata biru pemuda manis di atasnya.

Tetsuya membingkai wajah pria yang dicintainya itu dan menyapu bibirnya dengan jari-jari sebelum mengecupnya. "Pasti, aku akan berhenti nanti, Seijuurou-kun… aku tak akan selamanya begini… percayalah." Tetsuya tersenyum. "Jika sudah saatnya, aku pasti akan memintamu menyeretku bekerja di perusahaanmu."

Seijuurou tersenyum. Dia selalu percaya pada Tetsuya. Selalu.

Seijuurou bergerak, kini dia yang menindih Tetsuya. Tungkai Tetsuya langsung dilingkarkan ke pinggang Seijuurou, lagi.

"Sekarang, bagaimana kalau kita mulai ronde kedua?"

Obrolan tentang pekerjaan itu terlupakan, bahkan tak pernah disinggung lagi setelah berhari-hari kemudian, dan hari menggenapkan bulan-bulan selanjutnya.

.

.

.

_Kasih_

_M__asih merasa say__a__ng_

_Tapi d__ia terperdaya lagi_

.

.

.

_Kau bodoh__, Seijuurou!_

Tiba-tiba hati Seijuurou berteriak.

_Kau tahu seperti apa __Tetsuya__, kau tahu bagaimana hidupnya. Namun dengan begitu bodohnya kau membakar diri demi cintamu padanya. Apa yang kau harapkan? menghibur diri bahwa suatu hari dia akan berhenti dan hanya akan tidur denganmu saja? teruslah hibur dirimu, __Seijuurou__… maka selama itu pula kau terus menyalakan bara untuk kau pijaki sendiri._

"Aku tidak bermaksud, Seijuurou-kun…"

Seijuurou menoleh.

Tetsuya berdiri di pintu, memandang cemas pada deretan kloset di sisi kanan Seijuurou, memastikan bahwa di dalam sana tak ada telinga yang mendengar obrolan mereka.

Seijuurou melengos, menyalakan lagi keran dan kembali membasuh mukanya yang kian merah.

"Jika Seijuurou-kun berpikir aku sengaja mengajaknya ke sini, kau salah—"

"Apa aku perlu tahu?!" potong Seijuurou cepat. tidak menoleh. Suaranya bergetar, menahan amarah.

Tak peduli, Tetsuya meneruskan, "Kise-kun yang memaksa ke—"

"Mengapa kau merasa aku perlu tahu nama si brengsek itu, Tetsuya?!" Seijuurou menarik tisu dengan gerakan sebat, suaranya terdengar sangat dingin.

Tetsuya kesulitan menelan ludahnya sendiri, "Dia bilang, pelayanan disini sangat bagus…" jelas Tetsuya salah berucap.

"Seharusnya aku membunuhnya tadi."

"Aku minta maaf, Seijuurou-kun…"

"Lakukan saja sesukamu."

"Sei, ini hanya bagian pekerjaanku…" Tetsuya putus asa.

"Maka pastikan tubuhmu mendapat bayaran setimpal."

"Seijuurou-kun…" Tetsuya tak pernah merasa direndahkan dengan begitu telaknya selama ini.

Tanpa memandang sedikitpun pada Tetsuya yang sudah menangis, Seijuurou bergerak cepat ke pintu, lalu menutupnya dengan suara berdebam.

.

.

.

"_Tidakkah kau lelah dengan ini semua, __Tetsuya__?"_

"_Pernahkah kau berpikir, mungkin selama ini kau salah memilih motovasimu__?"_

"_Untuk kita__? __Mengapa __sema__kin jauh aku merasa bahwa kau melakukan ini untuk memenuhi egomu sendiri?"_

"_Aku lelah menunggu saat yang selalu kau dengungkan, aku akan berhenti… aku akan berhenti… nyatanya hingga berkali-kali aku berlagak lupa dan menghibur diri dengan berpura-pura bahwa aku tak pernah mendengar kau berjanji seperti itu, saat yang kau janjikan belum juga __datang__. __Apakah masih lama__? __Apakah masih lama __hingga egomu terpuaskan__, Tetsuya__?"_

"_Aku mengaku salah,__ Seijuurou-kun. __T__api kumohon… jangan hukum aku dengan sikap diammu. Jangan anggap aku tak ada__, Seijuurou-kun__… itu terlalu sakit."_

"_KAU MENIPUKU, TETSUYA! YANG KULIHAT JUSTRU KAU MENIKMATI PEKERJAANMU TANPA SEDIKITPUN MENGGUBRIS PERASAANKU!"_

"_Aku tak lagi mengenalmu__. __Mungkin sebenarnya aku memang tak pernah mengenalmu sejak dulu__."_

.

.

'

_Cinta macam apa yang sedang __kita__ lakoni?_

_._

.

******To Be Continued******

* * *

Ada yang pernah baca cerita ini? hehehe


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi

* * *

_Kau tahu konskuensi jatuh cinta padaku?_

_Aku ini bukan orang baik_

_Aku khawatir, semakin jauh perasaanmu terhadapku, kau akan semakin terluka_

_Pada akhirnya aku tahu akulah yang akan menyakitimu_

.

.

.

"Tetsuya, kopi itu sejatinya adalah kepahitan…" ucap Seijuurou suatu pagi setelah sebulan mereka menepati rumah minimalis itu. Ia sedang membuat dua cangkir kopi untuk mereka sementara Tetsuya menunggu di meja, duduk manis hanya dengan bercelana pendek.

"Bahkan, sesuatu sepahit kopi bisa diubah menjadi manis dan digemari banyak orang. Kita hanya perlu tahu cara untuk mengubahnya menjadi manis, menuangkannya ke cangkir, lalu lihatlah… kepahitan itu jadi menarik dan pantas untuk dinikmati." Seijuurou berjalan ke meja, meletakkan satu cangkir di depan Tetsuya lalu duduk di kursi satunya.

"Apa kau sedang berfilosofi denganku, Seijuurou-kun?"

Seijuurou tertawa, "Kopi itu seperti hidup kita, Tetsuya… hidup kita pahit, tak ada kemanisan yang benar-benar manis yang pernah kita rasakan."

Tetsuya mengerti, Seijuurou sedang membicarakan tentang mereka. "Yah… aku sudah tahu bahwa hidupku adalah kepahitan sejak menyadari bahwa aku yatim piatu, Seijuurou-kun." Tetsuya menyesap kopinya.

"Kita sedang berusaha membuat hidup kita manis, bukan?"

Tetsuya mengangguk.

"Namun rasanya hidupku akan terus pahit, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya mengernyit, bingung.

"Kopi juga ibarat perasaanku… Jujur, betapapun manisnya hidupku bersamamu, namun hingga sekarang aku belum bisa mengerti bagaimana aku bisa bertahan dalam kepahitan perasaanku padamu."

Tetsuya semakin mengernyit. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan, Seijuurou-kun."

Seijuurou mendesah, "Aku tidak bisa mengerti, bagaimana aku bisa begitu mencintaimu sedangkan aku tahu ragamu tidak hanya milikku seorang... di saat yang sama, aku merasakan manis dan pahitnya mengarungi cinta denganmu."

Rasa kopi tak lagi manis di kerongkongan Tetsuya, sekarang cairan itu mutlak pahit. Sedikit, rasa tersinggung itu memang dirasakannya. Bingung, dia mendesah lalu menjawab, "Setidaknya hatiku tidak dimiliki oleh lebih dari satu orang."

Pagi itu obrolan berakhir dengan kata maaf dari mulut Tetsuya, sementara Seijuurou merasa seperti baru saja menampar seseorang.

.

.

_Cintaku adalah cinta yang harus disembunyikan_

_Harus tetap jadi rahasia_

_Antara kau dan aku_

.

.

Hari-hari terlewati lagi.

Tetsuya masih keluar masuk dari satu hotel ke hotel lainnya, dari satu kamar ke kamar lainnya. Ketika turun dari satu ranjang maka ranjang berikutnya sudah menunggu, ketika selesai dengan satu pria maka pria lainnya sudah menanti dengan rupiah di tangan. Sekotor apapun, Tetsuya tetap punya satu cinta, hatinya hanya milik satu lelaki saja. Pada akhirnya, ia akan tetap pulang pada Seijuurou, hanya pada Akashi Seijuurou, selalu. Begitu janji hatinya.

Bulan-bulan terlewati lagi.

Seijuurou masih disibukkan dengan satu dokumen ke dokumen lainnya, meting demi meting menunggu kehadirannya. Ketika kertas yang satu baru selesai di tanda tanganinya maka puluhan kertas lainnya baru saja diantarkan ke meja kerjanya. Meski hanya memiliki sedikit waktu untuk bertemu dengan kekasihnya, ia masih menyimpan asa bahwa suatu saat dirinya dan lelaki yang dicintainya dapat hidup tanpa dibayangi pertanyaan 'siapa pria yang tidur bersama kekasihku saat ini?'

Sungguh, betapapun Seijuurou berkata bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja dan dapat menerima pekerjaan Tetsuya, jauh di sana di relung hatinya, perasaan tak rela itu tetap tertinggal. Mengintai, menunggu untuk naik ke permukaan dan membabi-buta..

.

.

_Karena semakin kau mencintaiku_

_Semakin kau akan terluka pada akhirnya_

.

.

Hari ini Tetsuya pulang dengan tampang kusut, hari ini begitu melelahkan, menguras habis energinya. Ia menghempaskan diri di sofa lalu melepas kaus putih polosnya yang tampak kusut. Matanya terpejam, ia bernapas panjang-panjang lalu membuang udara lewat mulut, begitu caranya mengusir penat. Tetsuya terus terpejam, mungkin akan tertidur.

"Tidakkah kau lelah dengan ini semua, Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya membuka mata, entah sudah berapa lama Seijuurou duduk di seberang meja, di lain sofa, memperhatikannya.

Tetsuya mendesah lalu menegakkan badan. "Ini untuk kita, Seijuurou-kun. Aku seperti ini untuk kita berdua."

Seijuurou menyeringai, lalu menggeleng. "Pernahkah kau berpikir, mungkin selama ini kau salah memilih motovasimu. Untuk kita…" ada jeda. "Mengapa semakin jauh aku merasa bahwa kau melakukan ini untuk memenuhi egomu sendiri?"

Mata Tetsuya melebar.

"Sudah tidak ada lagi, Tetsuya… aku sudah hangus terbakar dan menjadi debu dengan begitu sempurnanya." Seijuurou diam sesaat sebelum melanjutkan. "Aku lelah menunggu saat yang selalu kau dengungkan, aku akan berhenti… aku akan berhenti… nyatanya hingga berkali-kali aku berlagak lupa dan menghibur diri dengan berpura-pura bahwa aku tak pernah mendengar kau berjanji seperti itu, saat yang kau janjikan belum juga datang. Apakah masih lama? Apakah masih lama hingga egomu terpuaskan, Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya terhenyak. "Mengapa kau selalu tak bisa mengerti, Sei… aku bekerja kotor seperti ini semata-mata untuk kita, untuk memba_–_"

"KAU MENIPUKU LAGI!" Seijuurou berteriak. "AKU BOSAN MENDENGAR KALIMAT YANG SAMA TIAP KALI…" tangannya meraih vas kosong di atas meja dan sedetik berikutnya akuarium di sudut ruang tamu sukses pecah menghamburkan isinya ke segala penjuru.

Tetsuya tercengang. Ia belum pernah melihat Seijuurou semarah ini.

"Aku mulai yakin bahwa dari pertama kau memang tak pernah benar-benar mencintaiku. Andai kau sungguh-sungguh, seharusnya kau berhenti dari dulu dan menjaga perasaanku. Tapi kau tidak…" Seijuurou terdiam sesaat sebelum kembali bersuara,

"Kita berhenti saja, Tetsuya.. " nada kecewa terdengar jelas pada kalimat Seijuurou.

**TBC**

* * *

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah fav, follow dan review cerita ini. chapter depan akan menceritan masalalu mereka. doakan saya selalu sehat hehehe

Thanks to : **outofblue, Mbah Amplang, Namepey, Flow L, sicca akhasi**


End file.
